


Cookies

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, PrUK, PruEng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Written for aphrarepairweek2018. Day 1. Cooking.Gilbert and Arthur bake cookies for the holidays.





	Cookies

“Okay, Gilbert. It’s time to bake Christmas cookies,” Arthur said, pulling ingredients out of my cupboards.

I checked my long list to verify, and there it was. Baking Christmas cookies was next. Baking… with Arthur.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, pulling him closer to me. “You’re just too cute!” I said, nuzzling his neck.

“I’m not cute,” Arthur interrupted me to complain.

“Baking is really tough and I don’t want you to get burnt or something. How about you just rest on the couch while I make the cookies?” I finished my thought, giving his hand a kiss.

“I’m not a little doll that you can protect, Gilbert. I don’t give a fuck if I get burnt,” Arthur said, preheating the stove to 250 degrees.

“Liebe,” I replied, “The stove is in Fahrenheit.” I turned it up to 400 degrees.

Arthur groaned, mixing the dry ingredients in a bowl. “See, I’m not bad at baking. It’s the stove’s fault. I use Celsius like a normal person.”

“Sorry,” I said, “Alfred let me use one of his cabins here and everything’s in ‘pounds’ and ‘Fahrenheit’.”

Arthur turned around, ignoring the cookie dough for a moment to kiss me.

I laughed as I picked him up and spun him around me, “I am dating an angel, I swear.”

He blushed and turned back to the cookie dough. He pulled out another bowl and put the butter in it. He picked up my salt shaker.

“Arthur that’s salt!” I shouted, before directing him to where my sugar was in the cabinet.

He checked the label on the salt, then moved to the sugar, estimating how much he would need as he poured.

“Schatz, you should really measure out your sugar,” I commented, noticing how little he put in.

“Hmm, should I not have used this much?” He asked, looking down at the bowl.

“What I’m saying is that you should put some more in, hot stuff,” I said, laughing at him.

He sighed, putting more sugar in to humor me.

“I’ll beat in the eggs and vanilla extract if that’s okay,” I said to him, “Then you can mix the dry ingredients into the mixture.”

“That’s perfect,” he said, standing on the tips of his toes to give my cheek a kiss. He then walked across the room, sitting at the table with a book.

I watched him as I whisked the ingredients, just admiring him from afar. He was so concentrated on the novel that he didn’t notice anything else.

I just mixed the dry ingredients in then, so as not to disturb Arthur’s reading. I shaped the cookie dough into balls on a pan and put the pan into the oven. I set a timer for 10 minutes, then sat at the table with Arthur.

I glanced over at his book. It wasn’t anything that I’d read before, but I recognized the cover. He’d read it multiple times before, so I’d assumed that it was one of his favorites. I read the back and it looked to be a cheesy romance novel. I had never been into stuff like that, but he seemed to adore it. He always looked so enchanted when he read it. I liked to watch him. Not in a creepy way, but his facial expressions were always so cute. I could tell whether what he was reading was sad or happy. At one point in the book, he would look shocked and upset, no matter how many times he read it. At another, he would look at it so happily that he would stop reading for a moment to just fanboy. He was like another person when he was reading.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the smell of something burning. I ran to the oven, only to discover that our cookies had started to burn. I put a mitt on and pulled them out of the oven to show them to Arthur.

He laughed and I started to laugh, too.

“It’s like I’m cursed,” he said, having laughed so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

“The curse of Arthur Kirkland,” I said, smiling at him, “I like the sound of that.” I put my list- and the cookies- down on the table. The ‘setting up for Christmas’ list could wait. All I wanted right then was to cuddle on the couch with my adorable English boyfriend.


End file.
